


Needing to Know

by DBR_Augary



Series: The Sexual Abuse of Draco Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Father/Son Incest, Harry and Ron are idiots, Incest, Like They Are Really Dumb, M/M, Malfoycest (Harry Potter), Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Spying, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wound Sex, not even joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Harry and Ron needed to know if what Draco had talked about in the bathroom was true or only partly true.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Sexual Abuse of Draco Malfoy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903582
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Needing to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my perverted friends. Just warning you, I only right this shit because it’s popular. So I’m not good at it, and I don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about half the time.

Harry and Ron has been planning since they overheard Draco and Pansy’s conversation in the bathroom. What were they planning? They were planning to find out if what Draco said was the truth. And how were they gonna do that? Well, they had done their research. And by that I mean the git Hermione to do everything for them. 

Apparently there was a way to go some place without taking your body with you. You basically had to pour flop powder into a pencieve and say where you wanted to go before putting your head in the water. Of course, they didn’t have a pencieve themselves at 12 Grimald Place, so they had to break into Hogwarts during summer. 

Harry and Ron told everyone that they were going to see Neville for the night and that they were going to try to help him in a few classes. Of course, everyone believed them and they could fly to Hogwarts on their brooms. It took less time then when they took the car surprisingly and they managed to sneak into Hogwarts unnoticed through the Honeydukes tunnel. 

Once inside they searched for Dumbledores office, as Harry remembered seeing a pencieve there. All of the teachers were at home for the holidays which meant that they didn’t have to worry about being seen by anyone but portraits. Which they managed to successfully avoid for once. 

They found Dumbledores office and the password appeared on the Marauders map and they could sneak inside. They opened the door and slowly turned the snoring sorting hat around. They took the flop powder they snuck and sprinkled a little into the water before looking at each other.

”Ready Harry?” Ron asked.

”Ready Ron,” Harry replied.

They both said Malfoy Manor before looking into the pencieve and closing their eyes. When they opened their eyes they were in a dining room of enormous size and knew they were definitely in a manor. 

They walked around in search of anyone and found Lucius walking up a flight of stairs. They followed him and found he was walking into a bedroom twice the size of The Burrows kitchen. They followed him to a closed door, which presumably lead to a bathroom and slipped in behind him. They were at first shocked by the size and were snapped out of it by the sound of splashing. They looked over to see Draco trying to get out of the bath while his father held him down.

”See, you always try to run away,” he tisked, “but you always surrender in the end.”

Harry and Ron has left their bodies behind, so no matter how much they wanted to pull Lucius off Draco they couldn’t. And their presence wouldn’t even affect them because they wouldn’t be seen. They were glued on spot. Unable to do anything about what they saw.

Draco grunted as he was roughly thrust against the side of the bath, but managed to reached his cloak with his index and middle finger. Once Lucius shoved into him again he could reach the inside pocket of his cloak and took out a switchblade he bought the day before. He then took it and stabbed his fathers hand, which unfortunately meant he pierced all the way through and stabbed his own shoulder. 

Draco took the blade back out before tumbling out of the bath, quickly wrapping himself in his cloak and trying to open the door. But Lucius was quicker. He grabbed his wand just in time to spell it locked and then healed his hand.

”You know Draco,” he growled, “it’s starting to get a bit annoying whenever you try to run. Just face it, you’ll never escape me.”

Draco continued to bang on the door and screamed for help while tears cascaded down his face. He stopped and started to just stand there while tears fell and didn’t even jump when Lucius placed his hands on his hips.

”Your just a pathetic little cockroach I can squash with my thumb whenever I please,” Lucius smirked, “You are worth nothing but your body to anyone.”

Draco went slack, too tired to fight back and giving in to whatever the Hell his father wanted to do to him. He sucked in a sharp breath when a finger inserted itself into the stab wound on his shoulder and began to fuck it. He let out a shaky breath and let his tears fall. 

“There’s a good dragon,” Lucius said before shoving Draco against the door and biting into his neck.

After a few seconds of sucking on Draco’s neck, shoulders and shoulder blades, Lucius forced Draco to kneel.

”Since you decided to make another hole I’ll have to fuck that now too.”

Draco didn’t even seem fazed, he just searched his mind for anything that might destruct him from his fate. But once his father inserted a second finger to widen the wound slightly he had to let out a grunt. Lucius chuckled before lining himself up with the bloodied hole and pushing inside. Draco screamed and thrashed about.

”I thought by now you would know how to tolerate pain?” Lucius pouted, “Pity.”

Lucius smirked as he thrust into his child’s shoulder and Draco began to cry, wailing at every movement. As Lucius became more needy, he fastened his pace and Draco began yelping out. Lucius panted and groaned before pulling on Draco’s hair, as though his child’s pain made it better for him. 

Just before he climaxed he pulled out span Draco around and released down his throat, forcing Draco to taste his own blood, his fathers sweat, his father come and to swallow all of it. Lucius pulled out, Draco flopped to the floor and Lucius responded by tracing down his cheek.

”Shh,” he cooed, “I can heal you if you promise to never disobey next again.”

Draco glared at his father before shouting, “You’re a monster!”

”And you’re my child. Who knows? You might turn out exactly like me one day.”

”No! It won’t happen!”

”But Draco, it’s in your DNA. You’re just gonna have to except that you might do this to your child.”

Draco shook his head and began sobbing. Lucius rolled his eyes before grabbing his hair and lifting him slightly to drop him again.

”I’ve tried to be nice about this but fine!” Lucius said, “I’ll be your worst nightmare instead.”

Lucius then took the switchblade that had previously been used against him and stabbed Draco in the hand as revenge. Draco cried out.

”There’s your knife back.”

Lucius then got up and left. And with that, Harry and Ron we’re back in Dumbledores office.


End file.
